Tessa Meets Alec Pt 2
by abombinallsnowman
Summary: I wasn't expecting to do a second one, but someone on DeviantArt suggested I should, so I did.
1. Chapter 1

"You wish you understood woman." I said, still laughing.

He gave me a really? look, "I had to put up with Camille for, what, a hundred years? You get to know someone after that long."

I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "Just like I know how little you know about women."

"I heard that. I didn't only get cat-like eyes."

"Yeah, you also got a cat's stubbornness."

"Now you got to go and apologize to Chairman Meow." Magnus said, but he was chuckling.

I joined in and it was like good ol' times. Back in 1878.

Memories started coming back and my laughing died out instantly. I've gone years trying to forget that year; and went years actually forgetting. Until now. My mind goes back and remembers everyone. Sofia, Hodge, Gabriel, Gideon, Charlotte and Henry, Jessamine, Nate, Jem, and Will. Jem; oh, how he went. Will; how desperate. My two boys.

I shake my head, getting all the memories out of my mind. I look up and see Magnus had been staring at me. He nods at my cup, "More tea?"

I nod my head and lay back into his couch as he takes my cup and heads into the kitchen.

While he's in the kitchen, I look around and see what his house looks like. I've never been here since 1878, and what a change it has taken!

He comes back with two glasses in his hands and gives me one.

"I hope you didn't poison my drink." I tell him as I sip the tea.

"And what if I did? Just to try to catch you off guard? Besides, when was the last time you sat down and had a drink with a friend?"

I shake my head, "A long time," then I mumble, "not since 1879." I sigh.

He nods, having heard me. "Well," he said in a giddy mood, "would you like to meet my boyfriend? I invited him over."

"Another one Are you ever going to stop putting on your charm to every attractive person who walks by you? Or are you going for a high-score with your buddies?"

Magnus scoffs at me, "I feel something with him, Tessa; something special. Please, just give him a chance."

I cross my arm over my chest, "Fine, whatever."

"Don't have that attitude around him; first impressions are everything."

"Wow, you think he'll be around long enough for second impressions?"

"Yes! I told you, I feel something special. He's changed me."

"I'll say. What about when he dies? You going to get a new one?"

"I don't know! I don't like thinki-"

There were three knocks on the door.

I see Magnus's grin go wider than I've ever seen it go. He walk over to door.

I stand up and put my cup on the table.

All I see is Magnus until he stops in front of me and slides to the left.

I look at the boy and the first thing I notice is how young he is.

Then it hits me and I feel tears well in my eyes. I'm transported back to 1878 and staring into those blue eyes. The only thing running through my mind are the words of my greatest mistake. The ones that made me lose everything. They keep replaying in my head until I was aware I was saying them under my breath. "It's too late."

Tears stream down my face until I have to excuse myself.

Magnus gets in the way, before I go running out the door. "This is Alec, Tessa. Alec, this is my very, very, old friend, Tess."

"Don't call me Tess." Then, I say quieter, "There was only one man that could ever get away with that." I was about to add, "But I let him get away from me."


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus's POV

Tessa, seeing how Alec is blocking the door, turns around and heads for the hallway.

I sigh. Thinking she got over that boy long ago was a mistake. I shake my head and look back to Alec. "Sorry, you remind her of someone we knew."

He raises his eyebrows. "How long ago?"

I think on this a little, the year wavering. "1878 was when she met him."

He thinks a little on this. "She's over a hundred and still looks young. Is she a warlock, like you, or-er-what is she?"

"Broken." Was all I had to say on the matter. "They tore her apart and tried to pick up the pieces."

"Oh." He said, still confused.

I stepped aside. "Do you want to come in?"

He stepped inside and went for the armchair Tessa was sitting in moments before; his favorite spot. "So. . .who is Tessa?"

"A lonely soul." I started. "She lived in New York, but went on a vacation to London to visit her brother. I, at the time, also lived in London. But when she went there, she got imprisoned by the Dark Sisters and they forced her to use her talent-to change into anyone as long as she holds something of theirs. She hated every second of it."

"One day, a boy, Will, came along and rescued her, a boy helplessly in love with her. He stole the letters she sent to his brother and kept them, to read over and over."

"When they went to the institute, they knew she couldn't stay, her being a mundane, but then Will started to tell them her talent and they decided she could stay for a bit, partly because she had nowhere else to go."

"There was also another boy, Jem. He was so sick from addiction. He needed a cane to walk. He, also, fell in love with Tessa."

"She couldn't decide upon which boy, so she fell in love with both. The two boys were best friends since they met, and only Will knew they both loved Tessa. The worst part of this is, they were parbatia."

Alec quietly gasped.

"Not like you and Jace; oh, no. Their bond was so strongly connected they would never go anywhere without the other."

"Jem, with one dying wish, asked her hand in marriage, not knowing Will, too, was in love with her."

"When Will was a small child, he accidentally let out one of his dad's demons. The demon planted a curse on him, making anyone who loved and love him die. So, he came to me almost everyday for what seemed like forever, to try and bring up the demon, and once we did, he told us."

"What Will, and I didn't know-at the time-was that it was a fake curse, the demon was too weak to cast anything. So Will never had a curse, always keeping people at arms-length."

"As soon as the demon told us, Will fled my house and ran to tell Tessa of his feelings. But he was too late, with just hours before Jem asked her hand in marriage, her saying yes."

"He was heartbroken, but he stayed next to Jem the whole time."

I looked to Alec to see his glassy eyes staring back.

"Tessa and Jem married one month later, not wasting one day, since his sickness was getting worse and worse everyday. He continued for another few months, being happy with Tessa, until he passed in his sleep."

"After that, Will left, having nothing to do there, and going God knows where, probably back to Wales with his family. Tessa went through Will's things and found his letter to her, along with all her letters. She showed it to me, and we left, planning to go live in here, in New York. We both stayed in this house until she moved out, wanting to get fully cleansed of her life in London. She still lives in New York, but this is the first time we've seen each other since then. It's brought her so much memories, and you looking just like Will was too much for her. I'm sorry, inviting you was a mistake."

I can't believe how clearly I remember that story.

Alec nods, "It's fine, I'll come back another time."

Before I can protest, he kisses me and I forget, for a moment, then he turns around and before I know it, he says, "Later." And I'm left in the room alone.

I stand up and walk into the hallway, almost immediately hearing the sobs coming from the guest room. Which used to be Tessa's room.

I enter and sit down next to her on the bed.

I stroke her back until she starts to rub her face and get rid of the tears.

"I overheard the story." Tessa tells me.

"What did ya think? Am I a good storyteller?" I ask her sarcastically.

She gave me a weak laugh, "No."

"Well, it's good to see you in a nice tone."

"I'm sorry , I didn't mean to scare your boyfriend away," she says, looking at the floor. "It was just too much."

"Will it ever not be?" I ask, curious.

She looks up at me, thinking. I wait a few more moments until she responds, "No, I don't think it will."

"Do you know which one you loved more?" I whisper, curious getting the better of me.

She takes a minute or two until she slowly shakes her head. "I could never choose." She says, the words straining to leave her mouth.

I nod, knowing how hard the choice would be.

"I knew it all would end with heartbreak, but I never knew how much it would hurt." Tessa starts crying again, but silently. I give her a hug.

As we pull away, I say, "At least you still have me."

She gives me a faint smile, "Thank you, Magnus; for staying by my side."

My pleasure. I wasn't going to let another boy come and snatch you up."

We laugh at my bad attempt of a joke. I wonder to myself, "Will she ever be okay?"


End file.
